


you left bread crumbs for us, thank you

by Grilled_Koi



Series: bread crumbs, every-f*cking-where [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grilled_Koi/pseuds/Grilled_Koi
Summary: "It is even possible that he is being controlled by someone.""The one who erased cognitive psience from this world is surely the culprit behind everything."He left behind those messages for Akira. More on a whim if anything. And yet here he is.Small side stories or other POVs for certain chapters ofi'll leave bread crumbs for you
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: bread crumbs, every-f*cking-where [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878604
Kudos: 21





	you left bread crumbs for us, thank you

**Author's Note:**

> please please PLEASE read the og fic before this one or it will be very confusing, you've been warned alrighty? If you instead want to read this without reading my other fic, just quickly scroll down to end notes for a quick summary of what has happened so far within the story. I'll use this format for anyone who doesn't want to bother reading the og fic
> 
> summary:  
> goro's pov of ch9 or "what's the difference between bouldering and climbing?"

He pulled out one of his guns, his ray gun to be specific. Shot the guard and dropped it back into his leather case. Where Morgana was hiding. Or quote en quote, hiding. The cat’s head sticking out and the same with the tail. It was blatantly obvious, but it really didn't matter.

“You’re really used to killing,” the cat says. It doesn’t matter. Whatever that guard wasn’t human, it was purely a cognition.

So he had no reply to that comment, pocketing the gun immediately.

Morgana stares at Akechi, he didn’t need to bother looking down, easily feeling the gaze of another. It was that familiar tick on his neck.

“B-before you go in, I uh, wanted to ask…” Morgana stutters out, Akechi retracting his hand from the doorknob.

He holds back any sort of groan, snapping out, “Make it quick then.”

The cat’s blue eyes looked down, pensive, before looking back up, “How did you find out about the Metaverse? And, uh your Personas…how did you get them?”

“Ha…” he couldn’t help letting out a small laugh, “Do you really want to know?”

Morgana nods, still with that hesitant look.

“Thrown in, didn’t you say you just woke up in the Metaverse? That was me, in one of my foster parent’s Palace. Robin Hood came to me, that’s it,” He leaves out the tall tall Shadows that loomed over him, staring at him like he was some sort of thief or monster. Latter one, he decided, it was the latter.

“Oh, when Akira got his second Persona it wasn’t painful…but you, it- it must’ve been painful, right? Loki doesn’t look like a Shadow that’d show up anywhere…”

Goro was silent, giving no clear answer. What would it mean to the cat? That he was just some other pity case?

“You know I don’t need your pity, least of all coming from _you_ ,” he quips.

The cat’s eyes furrow, “I’m just curious, you don’t look pitiful. You…managed to go through Mementos and countless other Palaces alone. I was caught in Kamoshida’s Palace and it was only because of Akira and Ryuji did I get out…but you were always alone. I’m jealous of how strong you are. You’re probably the most special out of every one of us excluding Akira. And you're, you're like Akira, that’s the feeling I get from you.”

How the hell was he supposed to answer that? A noncommittal sigh leaves Goro as he reaches for the doorknob. 

When rusty brown eyes landed on the fake Akira Sae had conjured up in her palace, he didn’t know what to do. His feet were planted on the ground, and his palms were getting strangely sweaty. Akechi analyzed every single tiny detail on his face. His dreariness, his bruises, his slouched form, the bruises on his wrists from the handcuffs. 

His eyes soon drifted over towards the floor on the right, countless syringes were laying on the ground. All uncapped, and emptied out, stray liquids of the “truth serum” glossed the floor surrounding it.

Fear, a sense of fear, disgust, and everything he smothered back when he was 14. It was like a tidal wave, crashing into him. He didn’t have any words for what he saw, he only had pure rage boiling in his throat.

“Akechi?” 

Morgana’s voice brought Goro back to reality. With his free hand, he massages his temples a bit and mutters, “Nothing.”

He opens up the messaging app, quickly scrolling up and reacting to one of Futaba’s messages with a thumbs up. Futaba does her magic on his phone, rendering the bug in his phone useless for 15 minutes.

_'Enough time to get him out.'_

The woozy feeling of exiting the Metaverse is subtle, but there.

As he returns to reality, he watches how Akira stares at him with this blank fearful look. Expecting something to go wrong.

When he emerges out, he’s floating a bit, a small click of his loafers hit the floor. Akira’s there, the real Akira. Mild surprise touches his bruised face, then a cheeky smile.

“Took you long enough.”

Goro can’t help but laugh a bit at his snark. He manages to suppress his anger, offering a light-hearted, “My apologies.”

Moving forward, he sets down the leather briefcase. Morgana immediately makes headway and walks over to Akira, mumbling his concerns.

When the glint of the syringes catches his eyes again, Goro can’t help but stare at those needles. Whatever ‘truth serum’ was in there was still inside a few of them. Drops clinging to the sharp points of it. Rusty brown eyes cloud over with anger, 

_‘You’ll pay for this Shido. You’ll pay for everything you’ve done.’_

Teeth grind against teeth, the squeaking sound loud in his ear. He barely registers Akira’s words of how he was okay. 

“Goro?” Akira asks. 

Eyes turn towards the concerned voice, he automatically reacts to the face of worry with a smile, “We should be leaving now or else we won’t be able to get to Sae-san in time.”

Akira’s face is pensive, but only just a bit. There’s a small pause before he replies, “Yeah.”

Idle thoughts flit through Goro, all curious as to what Akira was thinking. It was always like that, the stoic, sometimes cheerful, and oftentimes cocky face was hiding. Even when he thought he had a grasp of what Akira was thinking, it’d always turn out to be the exact opposite of what he was expecting. 

So when he hears the cat yelp, his head flashes upward. His brain processes the moment instantaneously, his body reacting on instinct to Akira falling. When his brain realizes that Akira is safe within his arms, he then talks.

“It looks like you’re wrong, though that might be my fault for not piecing it together,” he chides himself on being so incompetent to the point of almost letting Akira fall face forward, “Your exhaustion from the heist is still in you and…your bruises are…they look painful, here lean on me.”

So what if he’s slightly worried, Shido’s shitty lackeys did this to him. And…

“Please don’t drop me, honey,” Akira jokes. Goro’s brain screeches to a halt, self-deprecation put on hold for tomorrow.

His eyes narrow down on Akira, his voice a little sharper than at first, “Don’t test my kindness.”

Then, of course, oh of course the cat, or Morgana, he really should be calling it by its proper name, managed to meow loud enough for the guard outside to notice.

A round of bangs alert him of such, “Is anyone in there?”

“Shit, Morgana, your shout was too loud,” Goro coarsely whispered, he takes in what the guard outside says, _‘Yeah, no shit. You bootlickers threw him in here and drugged him, of COURSE, there’s someone in here.’_

He barely manages to not sigh, opting to do something a bit more productive, like getting the gun he was supposed to shoot Akira with out, and telling the cat to get out of sight, “You, hide _now_.”

Just as Morgana slips back into his leather briefcase, the door opens. Akira isn’t facing outside, so he couldn’t possibly see how the guard reacts, which is fine.

“A-akechi-kun, when did you get in here? A-and, what, what are you doing with the suspect?”

_‘Getting him out of course because guess what? Fuck. Shido.’_

He raises the gun in his hand, the barrel of it staring down upon the guard in front of him. Goro spots the slight movement, _‘trying to radio someone at gunpoint?_ ’ With a flick of a switch, safety is off, and finally, oh finally the gratifying moment of seeing someone cower below him. He’s taken some joy in this, the terror in one's face. Can you fault him for being a bit of a sadist?

“P-please, please don’t kill me!” the guard pleads, looking like he was about to get on his knees and start begging.

So he laughs, he’s tired and really fucking fed up with everything. He never took joy in killing people, it'd always send his stomach right side over. But watching the pure horror in people and Shadows’ faces was pure delight. 

“Today’s your lucky day, officer. You were supposed to be dead, by my hands. But I’m feeling a bit _merciful_. So **_leave_** , go into hiding, if you even dare to make a sound,” he mocks recoil of a gun shooting, onomatopoeia on his tongue, “ _Bang,_ you’re dead.”

The guard looks about to piss his pants, but he manages to scurry away, walking almost zombie-like. 

“You sure that’ll work?” Morgana asks, his tiny head poking out of the briefcase.

He rolls his eyes, “I can’t guarantee it, but it’s the best way of disposing of someone without killing them. And I’m quite sure you’d rather me not kill them.”

_‘Not that I would anymore…’_

“‘S nice that…you didn’t kill ‘em,” Akira slurs out, his eyes heavy.

Hearing Akira’s voice, his eyebrows raise a bit, shuffling around for his phone, “Do you want me to carry you on my back? You sound awfully exhausted.”

He shakes his head, eyes closed, “Naaaaaaaaaaaaah, I’m fiiiiiine.”

Goro gives Akira another look, their proximity showing Goro the finer details of Akira’s face, including the eye bags underneath. Joke for a joke. He surmises.

“Really now? I’m inclined to not believe you. If anything, I do bouldering in my spare time and it seems like you don’t eat all that properly, so I doubt it would be even a bother for me to carry you.”

“Nope. Nu-uh, no-” the yawn is enough for him to just pick him up at that point, “Wha- WHAT ARE YOU-?!”

Morgana stares at him incredulously, he smirks the cat and it slips back in, slight shuffling, probably a laugh. He taps his phone, opening the Meta Nav and going to Sae’s Palace.

“Now, let’s make your grand escape from the clutches of the police, shall we?”

His usual TV smile, though with some cocky and smugness in, is plastered on his face. He knows Akira can’t see it, but he can’t help be a little bit smug at how flustered Akira was.

With ease, getting from point A to point B is easy. He hears Akira snoring, a bit light, he considers recording it, but thinks otherwise of it. The elevator chimes only with the hum of its gears working. Soon, he spots Sae on the other side.

She jumps a bit, obviously surprised at Goro being right in front of her.

“So…Alibaba was right, about you becoming a third agent,” she asks, oh so very calmly. 

Goro nods, he puts on his best TV smile, “Yes. I’d love to explain, but…” he motions towards Akira.

She nods, understanding what he meant, “Very well.” 

From his bag, Morgana pokes out which quickly catches Sae’s attention.

“So the mission was a success?” Morgana asks, eyes looking up at Goro.

Sae's eyes widen, she flinches back a bit, looking down at Morgana and back up at Goro, “The. The cat. Did it just…” 

He holds back in a groan, stupid cat. Why did they want to stick it with him on the mission? 

“Talk? Just a figment of your imagination."

He hears growls from the cat, finally breaking out a sigh, “Correction, yes he did. I’ll explain on the car ride to Sakura’s residence. And Oracle? If you can?”

Akira’s phone suddenly dings, a small little thumbs-up, and they’re sent back to reality. 

Soon he’s in the car, Sae driving them to Sakura’s household. The silence was there, awkward and stifling. Guilt mixed with anger swells within him. He watches Tokyo’s nocturnal side, the time when signs and lights brim with brightness, and when darker areas zip by with the street lamps. All of it is a haze. His fingers comb Akira’s messy locks. The ends all curled up, still resisting his fingers.

“How long until we’re there?” Morgana groans out, lifting Goro out of the sea of emotions he was drowning in. 

“About half an hour,” Sae answers, she looks up at the rearview mirror, “And Goro, explanations?”

He can hear the slight amount of disappointment in her voice. But who could blame her? Suddenly your colleague is revealed to be apart of a Conspiracy. 

“I believe it’s best to save that for tomorrow, it would be better to explain when everyone has met up. But for the cat, Morgana he calls himself,” he earns a little grumble at that, “He seems to be human having turned into some animal. Or so he says, that’s all I have really.”

Sae chances another glance at him, she’s silent, offering no reply. And really, who could blame her.

At some point, Akira stirs awake. Those bleary steel-grey eyes stare up at him.

“...Goro…?”

“Hm?” he makes an 'o' face, though quickly assuming back to his small smile, “Ah, just keep sleeping. No need to worry about anything just yet.”

He continues carding through Akira’s black mop of hair, an idle thought emerges and stays for a bit.

_‘But tonight got me thinking about it all if I am the fool or whatnot. And it seems to me that I am. A murderer I already am, but if it means you’re alive, happy, safe, then it’s fine if I’m locked away. Because I learned what it means to be loved again, and that I can’t ever repay.’_

**Author's Note:**

> summary of what has happened, goro defected and is now a triple agent. in order to trick shido, they're going forward with the plan of letting akira get caught. since this time, goro wont be killing him, they're a bit relieved on that. of course, they don't expect him getting beat up, so they go forward with it, but also sending mona with goro for insurance. 
> 
> ok so like if you feel like my writing style has changed from my other work, it's cuz I'm thinking of reverting to my old style since I've been really disliking my current style since it's just been demoralizing seeing how boring it is for me to write. soooo I'll be trying to amp up the number of thoughts that happen outside of the designated thought dialogue. also, I'll be leaving out intentional gaps in stories to fill in here cuz I want to keep the other one as Akira centric as possible. not to mention it's kinda fun writing in multiple POVs, prolly help me with getting back into the mood of writing before I consider calling it quits. ALSO, I've noticed several errors plot-wise within my story and i REALLY want to fix them, but I'll be fixing it up either during a hiatus where I comb through everything and rewrite certain parts or fix it up after it is finished. you can drop a comment on which one you want me to do, but if you don't, thas fine.


End file.
